Weakness
by deathofabyss
Summary: Sougo was slacking off in the outskirts of Edo and while doing so, Kagura appeared out of nowhere trying to find Sadaharu. While given this chance, Sougo took this opportunity to tell her the things that started bothering him. (OkiKagu one shot)


What is pain exactly? Is it when you earn an injury from a great battle? No. Is it when you are driven with an illness? No. Maybe it's when you lose something or someone most important to you. True enough since this man has lost his only remaining family, true enough that he even lost her even before she died, lost her because of one stupid man. Though this wasn't the case anymore since he accepted those facts. Facts that he wasn't the one meant to bring happiness to his remaining family which was now gone. The problem now was someone whom he is currently trying to keep.

The sun rose up high with its rays keeping the young brunette warm. He was asleep, his hands cushioning his head, his eyes covered with a strange eye mask, and his legs crossed as he lay on the grassy field in the outskirts of Edo. Obviously he wasn't supposed to be in that area, but he just felt like taking a break, in fact he didn't even care since it was that mayonnaise freak's orders.

With the sudden sound of a cricket's noise, and the swaying of the grass with the wind blowing it, Sougo awoke from his sleep. He removed his eye mask and scratched his eyes. He felt the sun kissing his face warming his cheeks.

"Another horrible day huh?" He stated as he sat up straight and ruffled his hair. The brunette took a moment to see his surroundings, the grassy field, clear blue skies, and a sun greeting him with its bright rays.

When he was about to get up from his spot, he suddenly heard a very familiar voice. It was loud and uncivilized. At that moment, he knew who this was.

"SADAHARU! WHERE ARE YOU!?" the salmon pink haired girl shouted as she appeared out of nowhere running in the field. She tried looking around the area checking if her pet dog was there, but sadly the only thing she saw was the annoying captain of the first division Shinsengumi.

"EH? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kagura shouted as she ran towards Sougo attempting to give him a flying kick to the face, but apparently the young captain dodged the attack and gave her a sour face.

"Seriously, you can never act like a lady can you?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU JERK!?"

The two started to quarrel and attacked each other. While one attempted to punch in the gut, the other attempted a kick to the face, but the two were able to block each other's attacks. Well they were until Kagura made a foul move by kicking Sougo's down under.

"TCH—" Sougo tried to keep his composure while hiding his pain, but it was inevitable so he ended up falling in his knees trying to make sure his family jewels were still intact.  
"Damn that China..." He whispered to himself, but he noticed that Kagura wasn't in front of him anymore. The brunette tried to search for her and saw that Kagura finally found what she was looking for.

"Sadaharu! I was worried about you!" the young yato stated as she hugged the giant white dog.

Sougo on the other hand ended up staring at her. It felt like staring at Kagura was so blinding yet pleasing to his eyes, he just couldn't stop looking at that smile of hers which he can never attain and it somewhat broke him on the inside. He knew that if Kagura saw him staring at her, she'll just end up making fun of him which Sougo didn't mind at all, but for some reason this wasn't the time for him. He gave out a big sigh and decided to leave, but before he could, Kagura called out to him and ran towards him with Sadaharu.

"Oi, you okay?" she asked as she went right in front of him and leaned towards his face leaving their eyes and lips only by a few inches apart. This did make the boy somewhat blush, but he tried to hide it by looking away and covering the lower part of his face.

"What the hell do you mean China? And DON'T ever do that." He stated trying to not make eye contact with her.

"Hmph!" the Yato was definitely annoyed now by how Sougo reacted. She at least wanted him to be thankful to her for being concerned, but nope that isn't going to happen. "And here I was worried! Well fine then, me and Sadaharu will leave now."

When Kagura turned her back from Sougo and started walking away step by step, the Shinsengumi captain started to panic. Should he stop her? Or should he just let her go? He didn't know and ended up grabbing her hand and pulled her towards his arms. He hugged her tightly making Kagura feel somewhat awkward. She didn't know what the man was planning at all. She didn't know if she should push him away or not, but somehow she felt Sougo's warmth which made her feel comfortable.

"Just this once..." he whispered on her ear. "Let me hold on to you just this once."

Kagura nodded and decided to hug him back to reassure him that it was going to be okay. Yet the Yato was still confused on why he was doing this she couldn't stop from asking.

"O-Oi... if something is bothering you... you can tell me I guess..."

"My weakness..." Sougo replied to her softly.

"Weakness?" Kagura was somewhat confused now

Sougo then took a deep breath and let everything out. He knew this was the only chance he has to say everything, so why let it go he said.

"Why did it have to be you? The one to make me feel completely useless, pathetic... I can't stand this knowing that this isn't like me at all."

Kagura kept silent and kept on listening to what Sougo had to say, but she was definitely confused.

"One way or another, even if I can keep up with you, it will never change that one day you're gonna be stronger than me because of that blood of yours, that one day I can't protect you just like how I wasn't able to protect my sister. It pisses me off knowing that those other Yorozuya get to see that smile of yours each day while I'm here."

Sougo bit his lip knowing that he can't return everything he had just said, but he felt somewhat relieved that a weight was finally off of him.

"I... Sorry." It was the only response Kagura could think of. She didn't know if she was at fault or what. She tried to absorb everything Sougo had just said but she just couldn't think of a proper way to respond to him.

"China, once I let go, please let me leave first. Don't even try following me or looking for me... For now you're lucky since I won't be seeing you for a while."

Sougo then gently let go of Kagura and did his best to avoid any form of eye contact. He felt his cheeks burning, his heart racing, and he turned away from the Yato and started walking away.

Kagura wanted to follow him, ask him to explain everything that had just happened, but she felt frozen in her spot. She can still feel Sougo's arms around her yet he was already gone. The only thing she could do was fall to her knees and stare at the sky that watched every single moment that had happened.


End file.
